To Forget Everything
by The New Ace of Spies
Summary: They both wanted to forget everything. But the past wouldn't let them. Ian Kabra's stuck in the middle of a divorce. Meanwhile, Amy Cahill's a scientist, confused and sad. Their destinies collide again with obstacles. Can they work it out? Ian/Amy
1. Crap, the Caller ID

**So this is a new story on Amy and Ian as 25 year olds.**

Crap. That's all Amy Cahill could think of.

They had lost. They were so close, but they still had to lose.

To the Kabras.

Dan and Amy shuddered at the name Kabra. The jerks, traitors, murders.

They had killed off most of the competition. Uncle Alistar, even Irina Spasky, trained KGB Agent.

"We could have just taken the millions bucks!" muttered Dan as the marched off, defeated and humiliated.

They had too many obstacles. Emotion and physically too. And the Kabras were too rich.

They could have had money. Yet they chose the 39 Clues.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Amy sighed at the memory of that awful day. No one had suffered more than her.

Not even Dan.

He had even forgiven the Kabras, saying at least they didn't destroy the human race. In fact nothing really bad had happened. They just became famous and richer. They even got Amy and Dan out of the Social Services mess. No one knows why. But it really didn't matter. All that mattered was that they had lost.

Sure Amy continued into her bookworm world, even becoming a Paleontologist. But her bond with Dan decreased dramatically. She thought it was the result in his job as a code breaker in the CIA. Maybe not. She didn't even contact her remaining Cahill family. Something just didn't feel right.

"Amy!" snapped Ana, Amy's annoying assistant. Amy sharply turned her head from the latest article from _People_ Magazine: _Ian Kabra files for divorce from his wife of one year, Lily Stuwart._

"What?" she asked quietly, annoyed that she couldn't finish the article in peace.

"Your telephone's ringing!" Ana said throwing her hands in the air with annoyance as papers flew everywhere. "Gosh!" Ana said, running around to collect the papers.

It wasn't till now that Amy heard the faint of an alarm, her work phone. She scrambled reaching for the large black phone, knocking the magazine in the process on the floor.

"Hello?" Amy asked, looking at the smiling crumpled face of Ian Kabra on the floor.

"AMY!" cried a voice from the end. Amy nearly fell from her rolling chair.

"Dan! Is something wrong?!" she cried, starting to get her bag from her closet in case there was an emergency.

"Fooled you!" Dan cried, laughing. Amy blew a strand of her reddish brown hair away in frustration.

"Don't do that again, Dan!"

"Sure, whatever." Amy smiled, imagining Dan rolling his eyes. "Anyway, have you heard Ian Cobra's getting a divorce?"

"Hm... Let me think, no! I haven't heard about it, yet it's all over the news! _What do you think, Daniel Cahill?_" Amy said in a dangerously calm voice. Ian was always a touchy subject. Amy didn't understand why though. She just couldn't deal with it.

Ana giggled grabbing her bag. "See you," she whispered and left. Amy nodded at Ana as she left.

"Fine," grumbled Dan. "Sheesh you can't take a joke!" Amy frowned.

"I haven't seen Natalie on the news lately. What's happened with her?"

"Huh? Oh I dunno," Dan mumbled, suddenly out of focus.

"Dan?" Amy mumbled. "Are you in contact with Natalie?"

"What?!" Panic arose in Dan's voice. "_No_!" There was a small pause. "I was just listening to my friend. He was talking about this new code they found near Europe."

"Lucians without a doubt," Amy commented. A grim look on her face.

"I was thinking the same thing!" Dan replied in a more cheerful voice. "But maybe the Ekats have moved into inventing codes now."

Amy thought for a while. "That could work," she decided, leaning on the back of her chair.

Suddenly, her cell's faint sound of bells caught her ear.

"Wait a sec, Dan." She put him on hold as she reached for the white small phone, wondering who was calling her. Usually no one did, there was no one to really talk to.

Her eyes flashed to the caller ID.

Crap.

**What do you think? I want five reviews before I update.**


	2. The man who was hung up on by Amy Cahill

**The second intense chapter!**

Ian Kabra regretted marrying Lily when he found millions of dollars spent on clothing.

The Head of the Lucians had his money being spent on clothing.

Ugh.

Seriously, that was something Amy would never do.

Amy, she was constantly on his mind. It was quite awkward sometimes. Especially having her on his Contacts list. Natalie had looked up at him smirking when she saw he was the only competitor he had on him iPhone.

Man that was embarrassing.

Lily begged him to give him another chance. He did. But after she had an affair Nick Jonas, Ian gave up.

He filled for divorce the next day. Of course it was all over the news.

Maybe Amy would understand his love for her. The forbidden love that he was bred not for. He was bred for the Clues, not Amy Cahill.

Ian paced around his huge room at the Fifteen Beacon, his iPhone at his ear. He paced in circles nervous. His hair was matted with sweat and his fitted Armadi shirt was wrinkled.

_Quite rare_, Ian thought smugly as he noticed the wrinkled shirt. Indeed, he rarely had a wrinkled shirt. _Ah well, I'll ask for a maid to fix it._

"H-h-hello?" said the person at the other end of the connection. It was a recognizable female.

_Ah, so she still stutters after eleven years? What a pity,_ Ian thought.

"Hello," he said in his silky voice. "Am I speaking to Amy Cahill?"

There was a pause. Did the person hang up on him?

_No one would dare hang up to Ian Kabra!_

"Y-yes," Amy said quietly. "What do you want Ian?" she asked through a blur of words.

_How the heck does she know it's me? _Ian frowned. She had to have him in her contacts then. Ian's stomach fluttered. _Ah well, it's amazing she didn't stutter,_ he thought.

"Hey Amy, I'm in Boston, do you want to meet up? I'll pick you up..."

_Oh my God! I can't believe I asked her out_! Ian shook his head, that wasn't the usual him.

"I have some news I have to discuss with you about..." he trailed off, hoping she would get the point.

_Well that DOES cover up my mistake... A Kabra always covers his mistakes. _Ian beamed at the old saying.

"Um... Well... A-are you asking m-m-me out?!" Amy asked with a tinge of horror in her voice growing bigger and bigger with each word. "NO!"

The connection cut off.

Ian stood there, gasping that someone had cut him off.

He recoiled two seconds later.

"ARGH!" Ian cursed as he through the cell at the bed. He kicked the bed. "Ow!" he yelled grabbing his foot. "Stupid Clues!"

His iPhone started to ring. Ian dove for it, hoping it was Amy.

_You never know,_ he thought as he answered the call. Perhaps he would get an apology too.

"Brother!" cried the familiar voice of Natalie Kabra.

Ian's eyes blazed with fire. "Bye bye!" he said through gritted teeth as he hung up on her.

Ian looked at the golden mirror. His hair was a mess and his shirt had a tore on the side.

Rare indeed. But this wasn't a joke to Ian.

"CRAP!" roared Ian Kabra.

____________________________________________________________________________________

One thing Amy didn't understand, why she had Ian Kabra in her Contacts.

It was a great mystery.

Right before they had left for Boston again, Amy found a note with a number that she was supposed to call. It was Ian Kabra's. She didn't delete it. Instead with trembling with fingers she put it on her contacts.

Amazing.

"Amy? You still there? Who called you?" Dan said through the speaker.

"I-I-I–"

"Ian Kabra?" Dan cried, getting it immediatly. "What did he want?!"

"He asked me out," muttered Amy, still staring at the phone.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dan screamed. "Tell me there's not another 39 Clues around the world. I'll collect a million bucks this time!"

"No," Amy whispered, still frozen. "There's not."

Tears filled her eyes. She started to cry as she ran to the bathroom.

"Amy?!" Dan cried. "Did Ian drug you?!" He waited for a response.

But Amy had grabbed her items and ran to her apartment, indeed close to the Beacon Fifteen.

"Crap," muttered Dan.

**Okay, what do you think?! I want 6 reviews this time or I won't update! And Ian and Amy will never get together. :(**


	3. The definition for DoubleAgent

**Third chapter. I'm sorry but I've been like really busy. Hope you enjoy it!**

Forgetting about everything was hard, as Amy had learned many years ago. Could she forget about Ian? She did until he came back.

It was like she was a magnet to trouble. There was always some type of trouble going on in her Amy's life.

She was again at her lab, looking at a Neanderthal femur bone. There were carved marks on it.

The bone lay on a sheet of plastic on the floor. Ana stood up, watching Amy examine the bone with plastic high tech gloves.

You see, Amy hated the new technology. They always missed out the most important parts. It was always better with naked eye.

Amy looked at it closely. She could make out the faint outline of a human shape.

"You see that?" she asked Ana, placing the bone back on the floor. Ana crouched forward, with delicacy, tracing the faint outline.

"What do you think it is?" Ana asked quietly, mystified by it.

"Perhaps a religious artifact. It must have been carved with a spear. Do you see the jagged edges of the outline?" Ana nodded slowly.

"So it was a Homo Homo Sapien who carved it," she concluded.

"Correct!" Amy said, beaming at her assistant. She was truly learning. "Now–"

"Miss Cahill?" a secretary said, popping her head through the door's opening.

Amy looked up. "Yes?"

"Someone is here to pick you up." The secretary closed the door and left.

Amy smiled. Ah yes, her boyfriend, Johnathan.

"Do you mind if you clean up?" she asked Ana.

"Sure. Remember to name your first kid after me!"

Amy shook her head laughing as she grabbed her bag. Sometimes, Ana acted exactly like Dan. The humor, the surprising intelligence.

Outside at the curb, was a sleek black porsche. Amy shrugged, Jonathan probably wanted to rent something romantic.

But then again, that was _not_ John.

Whatever. Seriously how could it be? It's John!

Amy entered the car, and until she closed the door, did she face the driver.

But that was after the lock on her door snapped shut and the car started to speed across the street.

Oops. Bad mistake.

"John–"

"–Isn't here," finished the driver. Amy looked over, her face worried. The voice was different. And John would not get a porsche.

"He's busy," Ian Kabra said.

_Ha! Wait till she finds out I hooked him up with a celeb. Well not really... _But then again, some stuff should be kept quiet. _Well I AM a genius. _Ian smirked.

Amy screamed. She tried the door, locked. The windows would open either. _And_ the windows were painted black, so no one could see her.

_Genius, Ian. Genius._

"What do you want?!" Amy cried, nostrils flaring. She hated defeat.

Ian gasped. She had formed a complete sentence without stuttering!

_Fantastic!_

"What?" Amy asked, waiting for an answer.

"Oh Amy, we need to talk–"

"If this is a date," Amy started, her temper rising. "This is not the way to approach it!" she finished reaching for her purse. There was pepper spray somewhere...

There. She wretched it out of her purse and started spraying Ian in the face.

"_Weapon detected,"_ a computer voice cried. "_Force field activated_."

"Thank you, Rachel," Ian said quietly. To Amy, he said, "My protection. Are you in with the times?"

Amy scowled. Of course! Why in crazy situations didn't she think properly?

"Yes I am. Where are you taking me?"

"Riostorante Fiore."

Amy made a face. Ian was a jerk, she reminded herself.

"Just one date, Ian." Ian turned toward her, frowning. "Promise?"

"But–"

"You could have just asked again. You don't have to kidnap me," Amy said quietly. "By the way, what happened to your wife?"

"She's not my wife," Ian replied.

"Legally she is," Amy retorted. "If your going to act like this, then let me be."

"I can drop you off at your house if you want," Ian replied, his knuckles white against the steering wheel. This would be the first offer turned down. She couldn't turn him down. He was Ian Kabra! _The _Ian Kabra!

"I'll do it. _Once._ For your sake," Amy said, a smile creeping up her lips. After all, there were no more 39 Clues. He helped her with the Social Services.

"Really?!" Ian cried. Suddenly, he sounded that like the seven year old who perked up every time a Polo match was on his flat screen T.V.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Once," she reminded.

_Kabras ALWAYS win. _Ian reminded himself. This was just the first step.

Ian didn't care if he was speeding all the way to the resturaunt afterward.

"Amy..." Ian said quietly, across from her in the booth. Amy looked up from her menu, boldly staring at him.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"If I asked for you to forgive me about Korea–"

"Would I do it?" Amy puckered her lips. "You have to prove it to me, Ian. That you mean it. Because words aren't the same thing. I've learned that." Amy looked back at her menu. "I think we both have."

Ian blushed. He looked her over. She wore a T-shirt, jeans and sneakers. At least she had a white coach bag.

_Quite a shame she wears such vulgar clothing. You think she would get paid better._

"Um... I like your shirt," Ian said trying to be polite.

Amy frowned looking down at her shirt. A short sleeve green shirt about the 2016 Olympics.

She looked up. "I know that you don't like Target," she said, tapping her foot, annoyed.

_Target? EW! Isn't that like a second hand store? Not quite my fashion._

"Do you get paid well?" Ian asked, averting his eyes.

"Enough to buy a decent house, and less to be a brat," Amy replied. She smirked at him.

Ian grinned a tiny bit. "I'm not a brat!" he whispered.

"When you want to be you can," Amy amended.

"So I'm your definition of brat?"

Amy thought over. "More like double agent," she replied.

Ian Kabra wasn't getting anywhere in this date.

_Crap._

_**Reviews and I'll update! I want like 7-10!**  
_


	4. Pyscho Madrigals

**Hey! I hope you like it! Do you mind though not saying any spoilers to Book 5? I haven't read it yet. Thanks!**

The first thing, Amy Cahill did the next day, was go to her Verizon store.

"Hello!" Amy said, smiling as she closed her umbrella which was dripping from the pouring rain outside. Luckily she was wearing high heels, or her appointment dress would have been ruined!

"Hello," replied the saleswoman. "How may I help you?" She smiled at her back.

"Well," Amy started, staring at the floor. "I'd like to switch my telephone number if you mind." She looked at her questiongly.

The saleswoman puckered her lips. "May I ask why?"

"Oh a stalker," Amy mumbled. "Stupid stalker."

"But that's horrible!" gasped the pretty red head. "Of course! First I need your account name."

"Amy Cahill," Amy muttered. The saleswoman quickly typed in the info.

"I'll get a list," the woman turned her huge computer. Her long fingernails swiftly touching the keyboards.

The cashier blinked and started taping her computer furiously.

"Matteo! The computer froze!" the saleswoman cried. A man strode over.

He looked at the computer, waving the mouse on the mouse pad.

"This is Computer #5, the one that keeps on crashing," Matteo told the red head.

She stared lankly at him. "What?"

The man shook his head, rolling his eyes. He eyed the other computers.

"I'm sorry," he told Amy. "It's going to take sometime. Perhaps an hour. Do you mind?"

"Of course," Amy said. "I'll come back in 45 minutes. My name's Amy Cahill."

The man scribbled the name on a sheet of paper. "See you!"

Amy stepped around a puddle as she went outside with her umbrella. She started walking toward the nearest Starbucks, across the street.

"Yeow!" screamed someone. Amy whirled around to see a blond man soaking wet. "Hello miss!" he said cheerfully, getting up from the puddle.

Amy frowned and continued to walk.

Suddenly, she turned around. The blond man was with a few other men. They were only a few feet away from her.

Amy started walking faster, rounding corner after corner.

She glimpsed the men still following her.

She started to run, throwing her umbrella in their way. They simply sidestepped it.

She rounded another corner.

Crap. Dead end.

She turned around but the men were blocking her only exit. The blond stepped forward.

"Amy Cahill," he hissed. "Recognize me?"

Amy frowned. What was he talking about? Suddenly she gasped.

"Madrigals!" she whispered, clutching her purse.

"Good memory," snarled one of them. The blond one took out a knife from his boot and held it against Amy's neck.

"Move and you die. You know we're not afraid."

Amy frowned, she thought that the Lucians and Ekats had gotten rid of the Madrigals. Perhaps not all.

"Drop the purse," he ordered, the blade starting to hurt against Amy's skin. She dropped. "Search her purse for anything values!" Blond ordered.

Maybe Amy could use her high heels... Boy, she wished she had poisonous fingernails like Irina Spasky.

The men threw themselves at the purse that Amy had dropped.

"Nothing really important," one said.

Blond laughed. "Ah well. Quite a shame. What do you think of her life? Life or death?"

"Death!" the men cheered. "Death! Death! Death for Cahills!"

Amy tried not to screamed with horror. But her wet hair was stuck to hair, starting to itch.

_Whoosh!_

A dart planted itself in Blond's back. His eyes fluttered until he finally collapsed.

The men focused themselves at where the dart gun was.

Suddenly a black porshe rounded the corner. The men dove for cover.

The car stopped in front of Amy. The driver threw the shotgun seat open.

"Get in!" commanded the driver.

Amy dove into the car, slamming the door shut.

"T-Thank y-you," she mumbled, looking up at Ian. "Thank you."

"Why do you wear high heels on a regular day but not to a date?" Ian demanded.

"I-I don't know!"

"Whatever. It's all thanks to this," he removed a sleek black gun from his coat pocket. " Tell the truth, were those Madrigals?" Ian asked, ignoring her thank you.

"Y-Y-Yes."

"The leader–Your cold!" Ian said suddenly, noticing Amy's teeth chattering and her hair stuck to her skin.

"I am?" Amy asked.

Ian threw a rain jacket on Amy.

"Um... You could drop me off in that Verizon store," Amy muttered blushing.

"Sure. Just make sure you don't get into anymore trouble," Ian said.

"How _did _you find me?!" Amy cried.

"Secrets," Ian said, smiling slyly. He stopped in front of the Verizon store. "What are _you _doing here?"

"New cell," Amy muttered.

"Really?" Ian asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah. Bye!" Amy stumbled out of the car and into the store.

"Hey!" the salewoman said. "You're right on time!"

"Really?" Amy asked, a bit guilty. "Great!"

**What do you think? 6 reviews and I'll update!**


	5. Dinner at 8 for them, without both

**To some people's request, I'm adding another couple! Guess who!**

"Amy!" Dan cried. "Guess what?"

"What?" Amy asked, in a bored tone.

"CIA's giving me a decent week in Boston for undercover."

Amy froze, leaning forward. "Undercover?" she asked suspiciously. "What type of undercover?"

"Classified."

Amy leaned back, annoyed. "Dan tell me!"

"Madrigal activity. Someone reported it directly to me."

Amy squeaked.

"What?" Dan asked, curious.

"Was girl or a guy?"

"Guy," Now Dan was getting bored.

Amy started to blush. '''Really? Must had been a Cahill–"

"Yeah. Someone we don't know about."

Amy put her hand over her mouth to prevent herself from laughing.

"Did he talk to you directly?" Amy asked.

"Yeah. Some British dude."

"Interesting..."

"Amy..." Dan asked suspiciously.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Why do I have the feeling you have to do with this?"

"I don't know."

"What's your boyfriend's name again?"

"Um..." Well they sort had broken up. I mean she didn't contact him, he didn't contact him. Now Ian... Was different case, she decided. "I don't have one," she said.

"Really? That's too bad. I have this online girlfriend. She's pretty hot. Shame she lives in Britan. Great code breaker too. I swear she could be a Cahill too!"

Amy scoffed. _Probably _a Cahill.

"Britan's so far!" she muttered, tracing the outline on her world map.

"Yeah, she said she would visit me in Boston since some family members are there. Isn't that cool?! Maybe you could bring someone along!"

"What exactly is her name?" Am asked, leaning forward.

"Nancy Kole."

"Your joking, right?"

"NO!" Dan cried.

"Did _you _put your real name?"

"Who said that isn't her real name! No. I put Jackie Chan."

That's it. Amy burst into laughing.

"That's so you Dan! Anyway, when are you coming to Boston?"

"Tomorrow."

Amy bit her lip. "Really?" she said, trying to sound happy. "Cool. What time do you want to meet with your girlfriend?"

"How about 8 at the cafe near the train station?"

"Got it! Anyway, I gotta to go."

"Same," Dan said sadly. "See you."

Amy put the phone and leaned back in her chair, looking at the ceiling.

No more Ian, I guess. Ah well, he was a jerk anyway. Amy flinched. But he saved your life. Anyway, it's too complicated what he asks for. For me to forget everything. That's too hard.

Suddenly, her cell started to ring.

She picked it up.

"Amy!" Ian cried. "Why did you switch you cell?!"

"H-H-How did you get my number?!" Amy whispered.

"Anyway," Ian said quickly. "I need to tell you we have to pretend we haven't been in contact. Like no calling each other on the phone–"

"Your the one that does that."

"–Or bumping into each other. Stay as far as possible."

"Why?" Amy asked curiously.

"Oh my sister is coming over with her boyfriend. We're having dinner at 8 o'clock tomorrow."

"Oh really? Me too! Well with my brother at this cafe... Anyway, okay. No contact Got it. Bye!"

She hung up quickly, something was bugging her.

**I want 7 reviews and I'll update(Sorry Another Artist!)**


	6. Dan's grew! And Natalie's Insane?

**Well now, we have pyscho Natalie who's over enthusisatic about marriage. And drugs. And drinking.**

Amy woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of bells.

For some reason, Amy hoped Ian would call, saying it was all a joke, they could still contact each other.

Amy blushed, she wasn't usually like that!

She leaned over her bed, firmly grasping her cell.

"Hello?" she asked, tired.

"Amy listen!" Ian Kabra whispered urgently.

Amy leaned forward, ready and worried.

"I want you to tell me about this dinner you and Daniel are going to."

Ian sounded tired. And out of breath.

"Well he got himself this girlfriend from Britan," Amy started nervously, playing with her fingers. "He said she was gorgeous and she was his age, rich but not as famous–Ian? Ian?" Amy frowned biting her lip. She hoped she didn't sound silly.

Ian finally came on again. "Amy," he said quietly. "Amy do exactly as I say. I want you to come over to the Beacon. I'll tell them I'm expecting someone. I'm going to give youa bottle of beer. You are not to drink from it!" he cried. "Amy?"

"Continue," she said hoarsly.

"You're going to give it to your brother. In that bottle is a drug-"

"You want me to drug my brother?!" Amy said furiously.

"Amy no!" Ian yelled. "The drug is only temporarily. It will only protect him and Natalie from the truth!"

Amy was really confused. "What?" she asked.

" Somehow, Daniel and Natalie met each other online, imagine if they realize who the other one actually is! Chaos! The drug will only make them remember the name, but forget all the facts about that person and the face. An Ekat came up with the drug, it works miracles."

Amy was trembling. "I'll be right there," she mumbled, starting to get dressed.

Imagine that! Dan and Natalie falling in love! Amy chuckled. _That _was scary.

___________________________________________________

"Imagine that, Brother!" Natalie cried, grasping her brother's am with her nails. "A CIA member! And he has such a dashing voice! He must be handsome! He must!"

Was he? Ian wondered. Was Daniel Cahill handsome?

"Oh and he'll propose to me on the spot! I know we are meant to be!"

Ian tried not to laugh.

Natalie was getting crazier and crazier by the second as she thought of "Jackie Chan." Just imagine what Ian had to go through.

"Must be handsome? He is! I can–"

"Quit it!" Ian cried, hoping Amy wasn't going through what he was going through.

Natalie gasped. "Why you're just jealous! Of course you are! You, with no one. You just wish you were in MY place. Need some advice to help you with your depression,

Brother?" Natalie said sweetly in her silky accent. "Go find yourself someone intelligent and pretty."

_But I have_, thought Ian.

"Calm down, Natalie," Ian said. "Here, take a sip." He withdrew a bottle of beer from his pocket and handed it to her. "Custom made," he said knowing Natalie could not resist custom made beer.

"Thanks, I need it," Natalie said, drinking some of it.

"Yes you do," muttered Ian.

Natalie cocked her head toward him. "What?" she asked. "I missed that."

"Nothing, nothing," Ian said quickly.

He was just hoping Amy had followed the plan. After all, they would be in trouble if they didn't. BIG trouble.

___________________________________________________

Meanwhile, Amy Cahill was stuck with her brother on the platform.

"Amy!" he had cried, giving her a bear hug which nearly had crushed her ribs

He had grown quite a lot, nearly six feet. His hands were stronger and his shoulders were now broad. He still yet to grow a mustache. Typical Dan.

Amy smiled up at him, remembering the times when _he_ smiled up at her.

"Cracked any good codes lately?" she asked jokingly.

"Nah," Dan said. "It's all the same."

"Bummer," Amy made a sad face.

"Ah quit that! Got anything to drink?"

_Thank God he asked that!_, thought Amy. She didn't know how she would bring it up. She rumaged through her bag, looking for the bottle Ian had given her. She handed it to him.

"Beer? Not my type. But thanks anyway." He started for the nearest newsstand.

"No!" Amy cried. Dan turned around sharply. She pushed the bottle toward him. "I insist!" she said through gritted teeth. "Please, Dan."

Dan frowned then grinned. "Why so worried, Sis?" he asked.

"Oh. Um. It was really expensive. I got just for you."

Dan took it from her hand and inspected it.

Amy's heart was beating at a crazy pace. She felt like she was going to faint.

"Well your my sister. And even though you're like the worst liar, I know you wouldn't poison me." He eyed her. "Or would you?"

Amy tried to speak, but no words came out. Finally she whispered, "No, Dan. No."

Dan grinned. "Sleepless night? Probably because you were so excited on seeing me."

_Oh yes on a sleepless night_, Amy thought.

Amy smiled back weakly.

**What do you think? Guess what will happen! Well if you want to read the real thing, I want 10 reviews. Or you will never find out what will happen at the poor, innocent cafe. A little sneak peek(because Dan/Natalie is a big, crazy thing):**

Suddenly she shuddered.

"Oh no!" Ian cried. "The drug's wearing off!" he whispered to Amy.


	7. Status: In a relationship

**Well guys! Here it is! The (hopefully) anticipated smack down! Will Dan and Natalie be? Will Natalie stop acting(or is she?) insane? Find out!**

"What a vulgar place," Ian said as he looked from the windowsill at the Boston Cafe.

"A spy must always look invisible," Natalie said cheerfully. She clapsed her hands to her breast. "Oh what a lovely place!" she exclaimed. She started looking over the menu.

Ian shook his head hiding a grin.

Suddenly, Ian's phone started to ring. He glanced at it, revealing a text message from Amy.

_Look across from you_.

Ian glanced up. Daniel and Amy were walking toward the cafe.

"Natalie, look!" whispered Ian. Natalie looked up in time to see Dan Cahill smile upon her.

"Hello," she said. I'm Natalie Kabra!"

Ian recieved another text message.

_What is wrong with her?_

_Marriage.  
_

Amy smiled, thinking that was soooo Natalie. Oh poor Dan!

"Hey!" Dan replied. ""I'm Dan Cahill. And I'm assuming you're the woman who was under the name Nancy Kole?" Natalie nodded eagerly. "Well this is my sister, Amy Cahill."

Amy tried to smile. "Hi," she squeaked, expecting some snotty response from Natalie.

"Hello," Natalie replied. She turned to Dan. "And this is my brother, Ian."

Dan squinted. "Do I know you from somewhere?" he asked.

"Oh yes," Ian said in a silky voice. "I'm an anchor on CNN."

"That must be it!" Dan said. "So shall we sit?"

"Yes!" cried Natalie, blushing.

Dan opened the door, oblivious to Ian and Amy's giggling.

"I think I'll have a roasted turkey," Dan said sweetly. "What are you going to have?" he asked Natalie as they sat down in a booth.

"The same," Natalie said. She smiled at Dan, who smiled back. "I already looked."

"What about you guys?" Dan asked Ian and Amy. Ian flinched.

"Uh... I'll take a turkey sandwich," looking over Amy's menu. "Totally random," he muttered to Amy.

"Chicken sandwich," Amy muttered.

"Cool!" Natalie said happily. Suddenly she shuddered.

"Oh no!" Ian cried. "The drug's wearing off!" he whispered to Amy. He grabbed Natalie's cup and put a drop of liquid in it. "Here, Natalie. Drink!" Natalie pushed it away.

"No thanks!"

"Drink," urged Ian.

"No!" shrieked Natalie. "Seriously Ian, I'm fine!"

"Natalie–"

"You heard her!" cried Dan, coming to Natalie's defense. Dan shuddered.

"Oh crap," both Amy and Ian said.

"Amy! What's happening?" Dan muttered, trying to focus his eyes.

"Ian! Who's this boy next to me?!" Natalie shrieked, rubbing her eyes.

"Oh God," Ian muttered.

"Ian? Ian–KABRA! What are you doing here?!"

The waitress nearest to them jumped, glaring at them.

Dan stood up, pointing a dart gun at Ian.

"Let go of Amy!"

Amy blinked. That's when she realized her hand was linked with Ian's.

"Now, Daniel, let's not be rash. We–"

"Get-Your-Hands-Of-Her!"

"Dan–NO!" Amy yelled.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Natalie shrieked. "What is Dan Cahill doing here?! I'm supposed to be on a date with a CIA official!"

"Amy told me Dan's a CIA official," Ian said helpfully.

Oops.

"_Amy did what?"_ Dan yelled, keeping the dart gun pointed at Ian.

"You guys have been talking?!" Natalie shrieked.

"Of course!" Dan cried, slapping his head. "_You_ were the one who reported the Madrigals!" he said to Ian. He turned to Amy. "And you had issues with them," he said, glaring.

Natalie turned to Dan. "I shouldn't fell for your stupid Jackie Chan. But I need to talk with you. Come on."

".God," Amy finally said after Dan and Natalie went outside.

"That was hell," Ian agreed.

"Your sister's gone insane."

"Completly. Your brother is actually normal!"

"Even when he pointed a dart gun at you?" Amy asked, teasing Ian.

"Ah well... That's a different story. Remember when I used to point at him?"

"I try not to."

"Oops. Sorry."

_Meanwhile  
_

"I can't change my Facebook Version 2.0 status to single so suddenly! It's not good for my career!" Natalie said.

"What career?" Dan muttered.

"Whatever! Anyway, I need us to pretend we're dating. Like going out in public. Just for a while. Then you can dump me. Or I'll dump you."

"Why?"

"Because it's like soooooooooooooooooooooooooo embarrasing!"

"Embarrasing? Like how?"

"Please!"

"Fine, but you owe me. And don't expect me to set up birthday parties or kiss you. Understand?"

Natalie squealed, hugging Dan accidently.

"Now lets go eat."

"Dude, don't you think they might have kicked us like... Out?"

**Natalie is like... INSANE! And Ian and Amy have moved one level, holding hands. Awwwwwwww! *cries with hankie in hand* I want 6 reviews, or Amy and Ian will stick at level two, which isn't cool!**


	8. The Spaz returns! And possibly Level 3?

**Well, I am afraid everyone will flame for this chapter. "HOW COULD YOU?" "I HATE YOU!" **

**Anyway, do you know two days ago had this dream. So I was like Amy, like exactly how she looks like and well holding her hand(well rather hugging her) was Ian Kabra? And then he begged his mom to ask her her email? AWWWWWWWWWWW! I know they are meant to be!**

**Oh and possibly Level 3?  
**

If there was something, Amy Cahill believed that would never happen, it would be some blackmailing her.

Amy had gone through a lot of stuff in her life, deaths, kidnappings, but that was all over now. So why the heck would someone blackmail her?

It was a week after the incident at the Boston Cafe. Amy and Ian didn't call each other since then and well, Amy just wasn't used to that anymore.

She was sitting on her desk reading The Road for the tenth time. On her left hand was an energy bar, because she was exhausted.

Ana had gone to her cousin's wedding and there weren't any remains that anyone wanted Amy to look at, so she was content to be alone, reading.

That was until her cell rang.

She put her book down and opened the new text message from Unknown Sender.

_We are watching you. Another move and you die.  
_

_-M.  
_

Amy flinched. Madrigals? Dan would have hunted them down unless...

__________________________

"It is not good for the leadership!" Irina Spasky(A.K.A. The Spaz) said in her heavy Russian accent to Ian Kabra. "You cannot date that orphan!"

"For the last time," exclaimed Ian, "I am NOT dating her!" Oh god how he hated that spy. So full of herself. He had to watch out.

"Whatever. And what about your sister and her Facebook? I shall report _that_."

Ian couldn't take it anymore. "_Irina Spasky listen to me! You have no business in this!"_ He could hear Irina laugh at the other side.

"Whatever," she said. "Goodbye." _Click._

"Ugh. He will not let go," Irina said to the person next to him.

"Of course not. Why did you expect that? You do not know him as well me."

"Do not assume that! I've known him since the beginning. You for only a short, foolish time," said Irina as she glanced at her nails. "Hmph. If only his father was alive–"

"His father was a jerk. Why do you think I killed him? He would have planned the end."

"You don't wonder if he'll ever find out?"

"No," the person said simply.

"Did you send Amy the threat?"

"Yes."

Irina brought out a sleek gun. "Let's see if she will see to our warning."

___________________

"Amy," Ian said through the phone. "Meet me at the park across the street. Will you? Please?"

Amy glanced at the text message she had just recieved. "Um... The park _is _full, right?" Better if she would be in a crowd.

"Sort of. Why?"

"I'll be there." Sort of was good enough. She just didn't want it to be empty.

She grabbed her bag and walked out the door.

_________________________

"Amy, I'm leaving," Ian said as they walked through the park, his hand linked with hers. They were walking slowly through in a not so crowded path.

"What?" Amy asked. She was getting used to him, and forget he lived in a hotel.

"The divorce, Amy. I still have a life in Britan. The divorce has to be finalized quickly because I'm not paying Maralily anything."

"Maralily?" Amy said as something bugged her.

"Lily Stewart's real name," Ian explained.

"Oh." There was silence as they walked through the completly empty path.

"There's something else," Ian said nervously.

Amy looked at him. "What?"

"You need a vacation. I want you to come with me for a week or more." He looked at her hopefully.

Amy blushed looking away. "I can't–"

"Please, Amy. Ask your boss. Please."

"Fine, Ian. I'll ask."

Suddenly, there was a gunshot.

Amy crumpled to the ground, her left leg bloody.

**THE SPAZ RETURNS! NO LEVEL 3! Or is there? AND WILL AMY DIE?! There's a good chance of lots of blood and death over Boston tonight if I don't have 9 reviews. If I don't, well I'll update in a week and Amy will die and that means no Level 3, after all, she hasn't decided yet. There is still time! I'm certain of that. Now we don't want her to die, or do we?**


	9. The first major fight

**That was a record. I got 9 reviews(actually 11) in one day! But I wanted to make you angry so I'm updating a day LATE! Lots of swearing here.**

"Y-Your a thief!" Amy cried with horror at the church in France.

"Not a thief, a _Lucian_." And whatever is in this bottle belongs to the Lucians. I believe Benjamin Franklin would enjoy the irony of this," Ian said.

The scene shifted to Venice.

"Take them overboard," Ian told the captain.

"_What?" _Dan cried. "Sir you can't do this."

"I have my orders," the captain said calmly.

"Lovely," Ian said. They were back in Korea.

Amy blushed. It wasn't fair. She was there, with dust in her hair, and he was completly clean. How?

"Y-You don't have to say t-t-that."

Ian frowned. "Say what?"

"L-Lovely a-and silly things like that."

It shifted to the end.

"Brilliant," Ian said. "Well I thank you–"

"No," Amy murmmured.

"–But we will have a slight advantage," Ian continued.

"NO!" Amy cried.

Ian glanced at at her, was there doubt in his eyes?

Natalie produced a gun and pointed at Dan.

"_No_!" screamed Amy.

She sat straight up, "No," she whispered.

She looked around, she was alone-Wait. He was here too. The then boy, who tried to murder how could she have gone past all those times? How?

"Amy! Are you okay? You were screaming 'No! No!' The bullet only grazed your skin- Amy?"

Amy glared at him for about 2 minutes, then she said, "I hate you."

"What?" Ian said.

"You heard me," snapped Amy. "I hate you."

"But why?!" cried Ian. "I saved your life-"

"And tried to take away my life. You might have forgotten Korea but I haven't. When are you going to start with lovely? And when are you going try to take away my life? Huh? Huh?"

"Amy, chill out."

"Don't you dare tell me to chill out!" Amy yelled. "If it weren't for the emergency escape and the matches, we would have been dead! But you wouldn't care! You just wanted to finish your 'lovely' scheme of wining the Clues!" Ian stepped closer to Amy, trying to feel her forehead, making sure she wasn't delirious. She slapped it away.

But she wasn't finished. "Do you know for how long I cried? You, you looked perfectly fine Cairo. Don't tell me you're good at hiding feelings, because no one is. Not even Natalie. Your sister is a bitch too. The shopaholic, snotty–"

Ian slapped her on the cheek. "You don't know her!" he fumed.

"Yeah well what I do know is that she's a shopaholic. So are you. Armandi. Gucci. Prada. What the fuck, Ian? The Lucians can't have leaders who'll halt missions to shop. Get away."

Amy swung her legs over the left side of the bed. Her left leg had a bandage covering part of the shin.

"Amy NO!"

Amy tried to stand up but nearly fainted because of so much pain. She was starting to fall when Ian grabbed her.

"Amy, go back to your bed." Ian calmly lifted her and placed her gently in the bed. "Things will change now, Amy. I promise."

"But why? Why did you do that? Did the 39 Clues really bring you happiness? Was it all really worth it?" Amy sneered. "Because you don't look happy. You look very depressed. The 39 Clues brought you your divorce. Your anger. Was it all really worth it? Because if you actually did think I was 'Lovely,' then you wouldn't harm me. I wouldn't have doneit to you. You know that. Ian, was it really worth it?"

Ian looked away, unable to answer. The 39 Clues had led him to happiness, not brought. But how could he explain that to a stubborn girl?

_Correct that. Woman. _Ian smiled.

He looked back at Amy. "Take your phone," he said throwing it at her.

_1 new message._

_Well, Amy, you didn't heed our warning. We intended the bullet to go completly in your leg. Shame.  
_

_Again, we're watching you. I hope I meet you at the airport. I really do.  
_

_-M.  
_

Amy looked up. "Did you write that?"

Ian frowned. "Excuse me?"

Amy looked from him to the phone. Suddenly it clicked. "Oh. My. God."

"Pardon?" Ian asked.

"Leave NOW!"

"What?"

"You heard me!"

_"Why?"  
_

"Ian... The bullet was on purpose."

"What?" Trembling, Amy gave the cell to Ian.

He read it. "Madrigals?"

"I think so."

"That's it, your coming with me to Britan."

"No," Amy said stubbornly.

"I'll make you."

"You can't."

"Amy..."

"No, Ian. No."

**What do you think? Next scene is at the airport. Will Amy decide to get a last minute ticket to Britan? It _can _happen. Will M. attack again? Will we get to Level 4? 6 reviews!**


	10. Goodbye for a year Level 3

**Okay people, like NO ONE IS UPDATING THEIR STORIES EXCEPT FOR ME! It's so annoying! I want to read stories! Come on! Because of that:**

"Flight A97 boarding! Final call!" The flight attendant called.

They said nothing, not looking at each other. They grasped each others shoulders, sitting next to each other.

The girl had a recent scar running across her shin. The boy had a beautiful, that led to many people watching them. Some who had good purposes, others who had not.

The girl looked at the boy, shyly. He glanced at the schedule. He was determined to stay until the last minute.

She said something to him, M saw. He looked up at her as they both stood up. They walked to the line.

When it was his turn to go in, he kissed her on the forehead and departed.

They would not see each other for another year.

M put the gun away. No need for that now. She whipped out her phone.

"Spasky–Polly. He has boarded without the girl."

"Excellent. Now proceed to the assasination of his sister."

"Why do you tell me what to do? I asked you for help!"

"Because I have been a spy since the beginning. You are just a useless–"

"Stop! Fine. She is rumored to be in Britan, waiting for her brother."

"Remember your disguise, if Ian recognizes you–"

"He won't, Sp–Polly."

"I am counting on you."

__________________________________________________

"Amy," Ian led her to the ticket counter. "Please."

"I have a job," Amy insisted. "I'll be fine."

"But you're in danger."

"As long as your gone, I won't be. Madrigals could easily kill me in Britain."

"And here too."

Amy grasped Ian's shoulders. "I won't let them, Ian. I promise."

"You can't promise that. You never know."

"But I _do _know. Ian let me be." She led him to the waiting section of the airport. "Calm down."

"I am calm," he muttered, grasping her shoulder. Amy flinched. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay," Amy insisted. She looked away from him, staring at the floor.

Ian glanced at the schedule. Ten minutes to go.

"Amy, are you sure? The Kabra estate is safe. I'm positive. Here it isn't."

Amy scowled. She was so cranky today. "Of course I'm sure!"

Ian rolled his eyes staring at the ceiling. For the first time in his life, he was not content to land on Heathrow.

Before, he had loved the lush grounds of the estate, excited to explore and learn about his heritage.

But that was the past. Now he had a crazy divorce, a crazy sister, and a crazy... What could you call Amy? Magnet to danger?

"A97 boarding! Final call!" It was time.

Amy glanced at him, then looked away.

Crying? No. She wasn't the kind to cry. Why would she?

"You," Amy took a deep breath. "You should go. I don't want you to miss your plane."

They stood up and started to walk toward the line.

"We can still contact by phone, right?"

"Yeah."

It was his turn.

"Amy–" He stopped. What was he going to say? "Good bye, Amy." He kissed her forehead and disappeared into the boarding room.

They would not see each other for another year.

**I want people to update on thier stories! Please! By the way, Irina's codename really is Polly. Will Natalie die? What will happen to Dan? After Natalie, who will **

**be next? (There _will _be someone). Who is M? What will happen to Ian and Amy's relationship? *Evil grin* I want 6 reviews and stories to be updated! Then I'll **

**update mine.**


	11. Natalie, stabbed AND EVIL BRANCH LEADER!

**Okay, I'm updating! And guys, I'm sorry to say, my branch leader is insane! I'll tell you at the end.**

"Listen," Ian was at his office in his house. He slammed his fist on the desk. "I want this divorce to be settled quickly. I will not give  
you _any _money. Understand?"

He had been here for about a month already, everyday, dealing with the divorce. God, could it get even more complicated?

The lawyer fidgeted as Lily Stewart(a.k.a Maralily), her chestnut hair tied in a braid, smiled.

"Must I remind you, that you signed the marriage certificate, stating what was yours, was mine?"

"That was in Costa Rica, now it is different," growled Ian.

Lily stood up. "Whatever. I'm going to go get my personal lawyer, Boy. You better get your own." She wrinkled her nose and left in her Gucci shoes.

Ian sighed. He glanced at the lawyer. "Do you see why she's impossible?"

"Quite. What ended it, again?" He removed his glasses.

_Quite ugly. I wonder what Amy would think_, Ian thought. "Oh, it didn't matter the affair. I knew after the beginning we weren't to be."

"Have you considered dating again, any women?"

_Yes. _"No."

"Then why do you want this done?"

"Because I don't want to be married to her. Can't you see she's annoying?"

"Well it's not me to decide."

"Exactly," Ian said smirking.

Suddenly his phone rang.

"Hello?" He listened for a moment then covered his mouth with shock.

"No!"

________________________________

"Amy," Dan said quietly.

"What?" Amy said.

"Natalie's been stabbed."

Amy dropped her phone. Natalie? How? She was so careful.

"Amy?"

Amy picked up the phone. Poor Ian.

"Can you repeat that? Are you sure?"

"The London hospital, St. Mary, just called me. On her shoulder. She's going to have a scar. Very bloody."

"Are you going there?"

"WHAT? No! They just called everyone on her contacts."

"Oh."

"You should call Ian."

"Um..." Amy started to blush.

"You should."

"Fine."

"I'll let you process it. Bye."

Amy sat at her bed, looking at her cell.

Natalie... Hurt? Wow. You would think she made sure no one was following her.

"Um... Hey Ian," Amy said as his voice mail started to record her message. "I heard about Natalie. I'm really sorry... Bye."

_______________________________

"Natalie! How?" Ian said as he held her hand. Natalie flinched.

"I don't know Ian. I don't know. But Ian listen–"

"I'm listening."

"Remember Mum's training, about listening around you?"

"Of course."

"I heard a noise, quiet, something flying through the air. I moved, but it still struck me. But if I hadn't moved, it would have hit my heart, without a doubt."

Ian frowned. "Something like that happened to Amy."

"Yes, I heard," Natalie whispered. "If I die–"

"Your not going to die," Ian said calmly.

"You never know. Tell Dan I'm sorry."

Ian frowned again. "Don't tell me something for real is going on between you and Dan."

"Just do it." Natalie released her hand for his, and lay down on her bed, closing her eyes for what she thought was the last time.

**Okay on a happier thought, my branch leader, Vikram Kabra IS INSANE! Just read this:**

**Attention Lucians: **

**IN CASE YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN, A BLACK CIRCLE MEANS THAT YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO KILL EVERYONE INSIDE THE CIRCLE WHO DOES NOT HAVE DIRECT AUTHORIZATION TO BE THERE. EVEN SNIVELLING CHILDREN. IF LITTLE CHILDREN MAKE ADULT DECISIONS AND STICK THEIR SMALL NOSES IN LUCIAN SECRETS, THEY SHOULD BE ELIMINATED LIKE ADULTS! **

**Get it together. **

**This is what we have security protocols for, people. **

**Glory to the Kabras!**

**INSANE! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! Oh, and btw, it means because Ian wouldn't let the Lucians kill Amy even though she needed to be killed. Hahaha. OH! Then read this:**

**Pardon me, I MEANT to sign off with Glory to the Lucians! **

**Glory to the Lucians! **

**- Vikram**

**PYSCHO! I'M EMBARRASED TO BE RELATED TO HIM! EVIL BRANCH LEADER! DEATH TO HIM!**

**Oh, by the way, will Natalie die? What will happen to Ian and Amy? 9 reviews because I'M VERY ANGRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	12. Poison, Death to Ian, or not?

**I'm sorry I haven't updated, I've been so busy!**

Fact is, exactly five years later, Natalie would be at the alter, remembering this moment, thanking God for all she had. Then she would look at Dan Cahill, and say "I do." She then would be swept up by Daniel and kissed, knowing they had made the right decision.

But this is the story of a couple so intense, Natalie's legacy would seem like a dim crack.

Amy, in the meanwhile of ten months, had lost her job, gone through one hundred books, but nothing abnormal.

Ian meanwhile, had the divorce settled, kicked Lily out, and had to deal with abnormal assisnations to any human close to him.

One thing Amy didn't expect was to save Ian.

One thing Ian didn't expect, was to be saved by Amy.

Luckily, on a gloomy day, Amy received an unusual message.

_Polly,  
_

_I have recieved the venom. Just to make things clear I shall put it in Ian's food only, right? No one else's. And what time was the party? Nine?  
_

_Your client._

Amy frowned reading it over again. Then her mouth dropped. Ian? _Poison?_

Amy dialed Ian's number at lightning speed.

"_You have reached the coolest guy on Earth, please leave a message after the tone so I can see if your so important for a guy like me."  
_

"IAN!" screamed Amy. "Are you going to have this party? I need to talk to you. I–" Amy suddenly stopped.

She hung up and ran into the internet.

What was she exactly going to do?

Just get a ticket to Britain, that's what.

For 1 'o clock. So what did Amy exactly have to do? Run to the airport with no luggage. Oh! By the way did I mention she was stuck getting _First Class?_

Well, now you see, they had now invented cells on the airplane. So while there was a one hour delay, and during the entire trip, Amy was trying to reach Ian.

"Hey Dan?" Amy asked. "Do you have Natalie's number?"

"Um...Yeah. She like forced me to give mine too."

"Okay..."

___________________________

"Hey Natalie?" Amy asked, shyly.

"What do you want, future sister in-law?" Natalie drawled in a bored tone.

Amy blushed furiously. Thank God this wasn't on speaker!

"Do you have Ian's phone number? I like need it now."

"Oh so he isn't so faithful to give you his home number, what a _shame_."

"NATALIE!"

"I'm like in a spa, I'm supposed to be relaxed, and you aren't letting me be."

"I'll never tell you Dan's home phone when you need it."

Natalie shot up. "Okay! Okay! God!"

___________________________

The rest of the flight Amy was trying to reach Ian. Without any luck. Of course.

When the plane landed, Amy was the last one out. Why? Because she had fallen asleep. Oh what luck.

She ran to the nearest cab.

Out of breath she said, "Kabra estate NOW."

She checked her watch, 8:50.

_What if they start early? Don't panic Amy, don't panic.  
_

"Here," the cab driver said. Amy gave the driver rolls of money and left, not even wondering how he got here so fast.

The Kabra estate started with iron gates with the Kabra coat of arms on the top of each little point.

There was a driveway with two doormen on the side of each gate.

"Hello," one said.

"Hello," Amy said. They frowned at her American accent. "I'm looking for Ian Kabra–"

"He is currently at a party–"

"At his own house," Amy supplied. "Yes I know. He told me. Just please tell him it's Amy Cahill."

"I cannot–"

"Please!" Amy begged.

"Very well," said the doormen going toward the mansion that lay ahead.

The other doormen cocked his head at her. "And what would a pretty woman like you be doing here?"

"Can you just let me in? He's a really good friend of mine and I–"

"But you know cannot unless it's an emergency."

"It _is._"

___________________________

"Mr. Kabra, a lady–"

"Lily? I don't care," Ian said as he reach for his fork.

"No another lady. She goes by the name Amy,"

"_Amy?_" Ian stood straight up. "Are you _sure_?"

"Not really."

"Go check again."

Ian shook his head looking at his guests. "How embarrasing, I am deeply sorry."

"It is nothing, really," said the Prime Minister.

The others nodded. Then they turned to eat.

Ian raised his fork to his mouth.

"_Ian no!_" cried a familiar voice.

"Amy!?" Ian asked turned around.

**Have you heard Paper Gangsta by Lady Gaga? It reminds me of Jonah Wizard, lol. What will happen to Ian? How about Amy? 10 reviews so I have time to write the next chapter!**


	13. Level 4 and 5

**Okay so this is like really short. But I like it.**

"Amy!?" Ian asked, turning around.

She slammed into him, making him drop the fork. "Don't!"

Ian looked at the marble floor(which had food on it) in horror. "Look at what you did! What are you doing here anyway?"

Amy took out her cellphone, revealing the text message. "Read this," she said out of breath.

Quietly, the guests read over Ian's shoulder the text message.

The Prime Minister looked up. "Are you Polly?" he asked Amy.

"Of course not. Polly's in with this M to kill tons of people," Ian said, his fingers were trembling. He looked at Amy. "_How _did you get here?"

"I took the plane," Amy said simply. "Then took a cab."

"Really?" Ian said, his eyes shining.

"Yeah," Amy said blushing. "Your sister was very helpful," she said with a bit of sarcasm.

Ian shook his head, hiding a grin.

He waved over a maid. "Take Amy to the East Wing and give her a room there."

"What?" Amy asked. "I'm going back to the U.S."

Ian smirked. "When? The next flight is like in a week. I check these stuff you know."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Fine." She turned to go then turned around. "I want my phone back."

The Prime Minister frowned. "Why don't you just check the number then look to see who has that number?"

"It doesn't work. You know, the number protection program thing."

"Ah yes. Shouldn't report this to M16?"

"No," Ian said calmly.

"You won't get lucky the next time."

"We'll see."

__________________________________________

Ian knocked on Amy's bedroom.

Amy opened the door. She looked at him, raising her eyebrows. "What's up?" She did not open the door to let him in.

"I just wanted to say thank you."

"Of course. Don't you all?" Amy said.

Ian frowned. "What's up with you?"

Amy put her head in her hands. "You could have died. It would have been bad. I–"

"But I didn't," Ian said, putting his hand on Amy's shoulder.

"It was just luck."

"It was destiny."

"Ian, don't say that."

"But it was," he insisted. Amy smiled a bit.

"I guess..."

"You were really brave..."

"I-I didn't think about that. I was just wondering who Polly and M were."

Ian fidgeted. "I think I know who Polly is. But I'm not sure."

Amy laughed. "That would be nice."

Then Ian leaned forward, and their lips met. Amy put her arms around his neck as Ian put his around her waist.

They separated. Amy blushed.

Ian grinned.

"Well... I have to go," Ian said. "Bye."

"Bye," Amy said closing the door.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW. *Cries* Is it Level... 4 or 5? Whatever. And then Amy sort of moves in, two levels in one chapter! **

**Anyway, I thought of this weird thing, does Ian have a mustache or not? It would look really weird if he did so lets just say no. Oh! And Music4Evah wanted to ask you this question:**

**"By the way, I've never really said this before, but don't you people out  
there in fanfiction think that it would be kind of weird if Ian and Amy got  
married, and then Ian's sister (Aka Natalie) got married to his brother in  
law? (Aka Dan.) And so it would also be strange for Amy's brother (Aka Dan) to  
be married to her sister in law. (Aka Natalie.) So yeah. . . It's kinda weird.  
So even though the Dan and Natalie thing it's cute, I'm curious. . . what  
would you rather have? Ian/Amy? Or Dan/Natalie? This question does not just  
apply to The New Ace of Spies. It any of you peoples on fanfiction happen to  
read this."**

**Well some of you guys might not know this, but after this I'm writing a story and Dan and Natalie. Anyway, it's not gonna be all action and cheesy like this one. It's gonna be REALLY different. It's going to have more feelings and more depressing moments. But who do I prefer? Ian/Amy of course!**

**So... Will they get to Level 6(because Level 5 is moving in, which Amy sort of did)? Will they get to Level 7(marriage. Level 6 is engagement).**

**Or will it all just collapse? 10 REVIEWS!  
**


	14. AN7 reviews!

**Dear Readers,**

**Have half of us left? I've only gotten _3 _reviews in a course of three days! And well, maybe you've read it, maybe you haven't, but the one's who have read it know what happened to Ian and Amy. What will happen next? Maybe you will never know.**

**If you want to know, I'm waiting for seven other reviews.**

**I'll be waiting. ;)**

**~The New Ace of Spies**

**P.S. I sound weird when I write that way, don't I?  
**


	15. Amy's a Branch Leader?

**FINALLY! See, I was on a ban so I couldn't really type out the next chapter until like now.**

"Amy," Dan said through the phone, nervous. "Your still in Britain, right?"

In fact, Amy was. And today, was her last day.

"Um... Yeah," Amy said looking around her room. "Why?"

Dan took a deep breath. "Here it goes," he muttered. "I know our branch," he said in a clear voice.

"What?" Amy choked back a cough of surprise.

"Um... Yeah. I'll give you one of their strongholds, just don't freak out with who your related to. So go the Union Square, you'll find a telephone pole. When no one is looking, slip into it and press the numbers 5460. Got that?"

"Yeah."

"Believe it or not, you cannot tell Ian. You can't. Just check it out."

Amy hung up on him, her heart pounding like crazy. she had a branch. She finally had branch.

She bumped into Ian on the way out. "Sorry!" she said over her shoulder.

"Wait, Amy! Where are you going?"

Amy blushed. "Shopping." Total lie.

____________________________

5-4-6-0 Amy pressed the number, scared.

Suddenly the telephone booth started to lower until it came to a complete stop. Amy opened the door. There was a nearly empty corridor with images on either side of walls.

"Hello!" said somebody. "Are you Amy Cahill?" Amy nodded. "Oh we've been expecting you!"

"What?" she asked. The man took out a walkie talkie.

"Mr. Mcyntyre! Our branch leader is finally here!" he said in an excited voice.

"What?" Amy cried. "From what I know, all the branches have leaders!"

"Wonderful," said the quiet voice of William Mcyntyre.

The man looked at Amy. "All branches except for one." He pointed at The black M with a male lion sitting in the front on one of the walls. "Madrigals."

Amy snorted. "Your joking, right? A bunches of Madrigals came to kill me the other year!"

The man nodded. "Those were outlaws, people who don't trust their branches anymore, the other branches have plenty, I'll guarentee you that."

"Wait, so Madrigals are Cahills?"

"Yes. You see, right before Gideon died, Olivia found out she was pregnant. But she didn't go live with her children, so they didn't know about Madeline Cahill, our founder. We have a claim to the Clues as much as any other branch."

"So are we super spies? Or artists?" Amy frowned.

"We're a bit of everything of course. We have the talents of all the Cahill siblings."

"Then who are our famous people?"

"Abigail Adams, Adolf Hitler, Lenin, Rasputin, Grace Cahill, etc. Grace Cahill was the previous branch leader, if you did not already guess."

"Then what about my brother? Is he a Branch Leader too?"

"The oldest child always inherits the title, though the other one will have a high rank. Doesn't that go with the Lucians as well?"

Amy put her hand over her mouth. How was she going to tell Ian? She was the Branch Leader of Madrigals.

"So they didn't kill all Madrigals."

The man snorted. "Not even half. Let me show you your office."

"Thank you," Amy said quietly. "Do we have ranks as well?" she asked as they walked in the hallway.

"Of course." He stopped at a wooden oak door that was labeled, High Authority Only!

"Are there other strongholds?"

"Of course! Grace operated from her house, which wasn't really a stronghold but..." The man trailed off. He opened the door. "After you." She stepped inside.

Amy simply gasped.

On two walls there were just rows of files each labeled alphabetically. In the middle there was a dark brown desk with a laptop and other supplies. A rolling black fur chair sat behind the desk.

Behind the desk was a huge M with the male lion in the middle(of the M of course!).

"Welcome, to one of your offices. You do realize you will try to operate from one location only?" said a voice. Amy whirled around.

"Mr. Mycntyre!" He nodded.

"The four branches teamed up to kill your parents for a reason, because they weren't any of the four branches. And I had Agent F trail you since the beginning."

"Agent F?"

"The Man in Black, as you called him." Amy nodded. "When you were in the Lucian black circle you must have had some suspicions, didn't you?"

"Yes. Are you a Madrigal?"

"Of course. I was the replacement Branch Leader until you or Dan would be old enough."

"Or?" Amy asked, thinking the title went to her.

"Just in case you died."

"Oh."

"We have a degree of weapons, some that the Lucians have never seen or heard of before. It's in our armory, would you like me to show you it?"

"Yes, please."

______________________________________

Where was Amy? Ian started to walk toward her door but he stopped, hearing her voice.

"Dan! When did you find out about–" There was a pause. "Isn't it cool your related to Rasputin? No wonder the Lucians wanted to kill him!" Another pause. "There's a stronghold in the CIA just for them?" Amy gasped. "No way! Really?" Pause. "Well guess what! I don't care if your getting your car of your dreams, well I'm a Branch Leader," Amy said in a lower tone.

Ian stopped breathing for the moment. Branch Leader? Had Alistair died already? Wait, was Amy even an Ekat?

Branch Leader?!

"Your only 'High Authority,' Dan. I'm Authority." There was yelling from the other side. "Dan calm down! What? My flight leaves in five hours. Of course I'm leaving as soon as possible. I'm packing, dweeb!" A long pause. "Their logo is cool though. It reminds me of the New York–" Ian could hear a zipper closing. "Do they even have a stronghold in Boston? Hey! Why did you find out first?" A long pause. "Because you what?" A short pause. "Ha! You begged Mr. Mycntire to show you? Lame." Lots of yelling from the background. "Shush! I'm going to have Ato hang up on you, okay? I need to leave! Bye."

Ian stepped into the shadows of the hallway waiting for Amy to come out.

Amy quietly opened the door. She brought her rolling suitcase out as started to walk toward an exit.

"Amy," Ian said quietly. Amy whirled around.

"Oh Ian! You scared me!" She said taking deep breaths.

Ian proceeded to walk beside her. "Do you know of any Branch Leaders who have recently died?"

Amy frowned. "No."

Ian raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Ian I swear."

Ian nodded. "Very well then, why are you leaving already?"

"You have to get there two hours early, remember?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Oh well. Ian," Amy stopped walking and faced him. "I need to tell you something."

"Really?" Ian said, curiosity getting better of him. "What's that?"

"We need to break up."

**Hehe. I just finished the Black Circle!**

****Spoilers** Not too major.**

**OMG IAN WAS LIKE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WEIRD! I was like, wtf! Is that actually Ian? You see, I lent Book 4 to my friend and since Ian isn't in that book I think of Ian from Book 1, 2, 3. But I LOVED Natalie's litte "I WANT TO GO HOME!" scandel. Oh! And Hamilton is like AWESOME! KAMAZ! Remember when Eisenhower drove over the Land Rover with the Kabras in it? HAHAHAHAHA! And how the hell did Ian get Nellie's cell #?**

**Oh and Eisenhower's "MUST EAT!" food fight? That was the funniest thing at the begining! I LOVE NRR! She's like soooooooooooo cool! Oh and I feel really bad for Irina Spasky. Did you notice that she and Anastasia had the same middle name? I wonder if that means anything...**

****End of spoilers****

**Okay so it's gonna take a while for me to update on Team 8 but I have an evil plan!(again). Will Ian and Amy get back together? 10 reviews because I need to write the chapter!**


	16. Text Messages and Jonah

The messages started with little clips. But then they got more serious, with Dan and Natalie getting involved.

_I new message from Unknown.  
_

_Fwd. from IK to Unknown.  
_

_**lol. Read this between me and the prime minister! What a bitch.  
**_

_PM: Why the fuck do you date such a poor girl?  
_

_IK: Breaking her heart is fun. Did it once, can do it again.  
_

_PM: That's so rude, Ian! Just break up with her! Get yourself a decent girl.  
_

_IK: But Amy is so sensitive, you don't know this crap!  
_

_PM: Oh shut up. I have a decent wife. Your divorced, with an ugly girlfriend.  
_

_IK: Point is?  
_

_PM: What's your point?  
_

_IK: I don't know. I don't care.  
_

_PM: Precisiley! Get a life, Ian!  
_

_IK: It's difficult when your so charming, you wouldn't know.  
_

_PM: Shut up!  
_

_IK: I do fancy Dakota Fanning. Perhaps we'll meet. She's amazing.  
_

_PM: Now, now. Excellent choice!  
_

_IK: I must go, the little idiotic puppet is coming. Au revoir!_

Amy rolled her eyes, but her heart seemed heavier then it was only a minute ago.

_Ian wouldn't do that. Right? But then again, remember Korea._

Amy sighed. That was how Ian was confusing. He always had something going on behind her back.

Did he _even _have a cell in his hand when she saw him recently?

_No, _Amy decided. He didn't.

Suddenly her phone vibrated.

_Dan Cahill.  
_

"Dan!" Amy said.

"Hey, Amy. Gotta talk to you about Cobra. Nice thing Natalie forwarded it to me!" He chuckled.

Amy laughed uncertainly. "What?"

"Yeah... Amy... Ian's been like using you again."

"What!?" cried Amy

"He and the Prime Minister have been talking about you being a... I'm not going to say it."

Amy's lower lip started to tremble. "I-I got the text message from someone, Dan. It's okay. You don't have to shove it in my face."

"Wait, Amy! I didn't mean it like that!"

"Of course not," murmmured Amy, and she hung up on Dan.

She looked at the blue, clear sky outside her apartment.

"Ian, Ian," she mused. "Why is this happening to _us?_"

__________

"It's over," muttered the woman to the phone. "I knew I couldn't trust that Lucian, deciding to help Ian in the end. But lucky me, I stole his phone, sending Natalie and Amy a fake text between him and the Prime Minister. Leadership, it's over. We have won. Not only have we separated a fatal threat, but we've discovered the girl's branch. I would also like to acknowledge the growing relationship with their counterparts. They seem like a threat." The woman paused for a moment. "Of course, Jonah, of course," she purred. "I'll kill her," the woman stopped to think it over. "I'll kill her before she reaches the altar," she mused. "Before the altar."

_____________

"Amy's what?" Ian choked out.

"She got a forwarded text message from someone regarding you," Natalie said in her silky voice, smoothing her silk dress over her knees. "Dan reported it to me. He's absolutely furious, Ian!" she said with a fierce shake of her head on the word 'furious.'

"And what type of text message is this?" Ian asked, leaning forward.

Natalie's screen flashed up. "This," she said, puckering her lips with distaste. "Quite rude of you, Ian. Quite rude."

"Pardon?" Ian asked as he finished reading the forged text message.

Natalie pouted. People always listened to her! "Didn't you hear what I said?" she shrieked.

Ian rolled his eyes. Something was going on. And he was going to find out what.

**Sorry for the delay, I've been busy. Anyway, there are two more chapters after this! So ten reviews!**


	17. Engaged

**Sorry for the delay! Anyway, the altar thing will be in the sequel(which I must start!). And this is that last chapter(I smooshed everything together)**

I'll just admit it to you, completly: Ian simply hopped on to a plane and flew to America.

Yeah, that easy.

Now get this, Ian had the easy part. Amy was nearly crazy, crying her heart out, swearing revenege... Well not really, but you know what I mean.

Heartbroken.

So where exactly does this chapter start? At the park, in the middle of the night.

Will there be danger?

Of course.

You have been warned.

____________

"Amy," Ian whispered in his silky voice, glancing at her scared face. She went closer to the lamp post each time her took a step.

"Don't move," she hissed, her hands trembling.

"Amy," Ian repeated, his face with no expression. "Amy just listen."

"No," Amy hissed. "I won't listen to your pity statement. Go away!"

She started to turn her back to him when there was a sudden flash of silver.

"Move and you die," a female snarled. Out of the shadows, a woman with chestnut hair flowing down her back, light brown eyes, and a slender body stepped into their view.

She looked normal, except for her wild eyes.

"Maralily?" Ian cried, taking a step back.

"I go by Lily," sneered Lily. Amy flinched as the silver blade pressed closer to her neck. "Ian," Lily rasped. "I had it all- We had it all. Why? Why did you desert me?"

Her voice was hoarse but strong and clear, giving Amy the impression of a public speaker.

"Because you spent millions on clothing. Thousands is fine but million? No."

"But you are a billionare. Your sister is not but you are."

"How about Nick Jonas then. Why?"

Lily suddenly looked from Amy to Ian.

"Empty out your pockets or she dies."

Ian flinched, shifting from foot to foot. "No," he finally said.

Amy gave a cry of despair. "Please, Ian. Please."

"Yes, Ian. Show us what you got."

Ian gasped, facing Lily. "How can you know you Bitch!" he roared.

Lily shrugged. "I just do." She nudged Amy forward. "Do you even know this girl? Did you know she's a Branch Leader?"

Amy gasped, curving her head at the blade.

"Amy?" Ian asled.

She looked up. "Ian," she whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Tell him, Amy."

Amy shook her head wildly. "No!"

Lily shrugged. "Very well," she looked at Ian. "This woman, is the Branch Leader of the Madrigals," she said, putting emphasis on Madrigal.

"Amy?" Ian repeated.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Suddenly, Ian glared at them. "You Bitch!" he roared raising a gun.

Amy screamed as she fell with a thud. But she realized she had been pulled down by a bloody hand.

She wriggled out of Lily's bloody hand. Lily looked up at her.

"I was M," she whispered. "I sent the messages about PM and IK. And I am a prophet. I curse your relationship with Ian Kabra," she raised her right hand feebly. "It will never last," she said hoarsly as her eyes rolled back.

Amy took a step backward.

Amy took a step back, afraid of what to do next, when she slid into Ian's arms.

"I'll make sure that never happens again," he said quietly. "I didn't know she was insane."

"Neither did I," Amy whispered.

"Don't believe a word she said. Your not a Madrigal." Amy flinched, looking away.

"Ian, I am."

Ian stared at her for a while.

"No," he finally said. "You can't be."

"Ian-"

"Amy how? You, the blood of people who tried to kill me."

Amy looked at him. "But you are too," she said quietly.

They looked away from each other, walking away from the body.

Quietly, drops of water started to fall down the sky.

"Ian,"Amy finally said. "Tell me the truth. Was it really you? About everything."

"No," Ian said angrily. "It was not me and it will never be. I would never do that."

Amy frowned. "Then what about it?" she asked.

Ian looked up at the sky. "This was not how it was planned."

"Ian?" Amy asked, frowning.

He whirled around to face her, grabbing her shoulders.

"Amy, I don't care if your a Madrigal, I don't. I Can't bear to be away from you either. Nothing is stopping us now."

He bent down on one knee and pulled out a velvet black box and opened it.

"Amy," he said. "I want to be with you forever. Marry me, Amy. Marry me."

For a moment, they stood their, Ian's eyes were pleading and Amy's were with shock.

It was now pouring, Amy's dress and hair sticking to her body, Ian's hair flattened

"Yes," Amy whispered.

"Amy?" Ian asked, standing up.

"Oh Ian!" Amy suddenly cried, jumping on him, burying her face in his shoulder. "Yes! Yes!"

A grin broke out of Ian, as he held onto her.

She looked at him, a small smile on her lips.

"Yes."

**Anyway, what do you think? The wedding will be in the companion. Give me as many reviews as you want! **

**Some info on the companion:**

**It's gonna be Natalie/Dan, no love triangle, this is going to be more sincere since they're more focused than their siblings.**

**It's going to either be called "Dan I'm worth it" or "Worth it" You decide! Just say which one you want and I'll count the votes and use the one you want the most.**

**The end(which I have planned out) won't be as happy as this one.**

**There won't be as many assasination attempts(there might be a couple though).**

**So what do you think? It's over! Tell me guys!**


End file.
